1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including magnetic tunnel junction pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable computing devices and wireless communication devices have been widely used, high-dense, low-power and non-volatile memory devices have been demanded. A magnetic memory device may satisfy these demands, and thus various researches are conducted for the magnetic memory device.
In particular, a tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) effect shown in a magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be used as a data storage mechanism of a magnetic memory device. Magnetic tunnel junction patterns having TMRs of hundreds % to thousands % have been reported in 2000s. Thus, magnetic memory devices including magnetic tunnel junction patterns have been developed.